Human
by FreeSpirit21
Summary: Alice has a run-in with a strange vampire. What happens when she is turned back into a human?
1. Chapter 1

Alice ran through the woods, trees blurring by her as she followed the scent of the deer she was tracking. She ran silently, getting closer to her prey. She paused near the edge of a clearing, waiting for the right moment to claim her meal. Right before she pounced, a vision made her pause, her eyes glazing over.

_The deer she had been hunting ran off, frightened by the sound of Alice's surprised yell. A strange man held her on the ground by her throat._

Alice was pulled from her vision by a force knocking her off her feet. She screamed as the strange man grabbed her throat and pushed his knee against her chest.

"Hello, Alice," the stranger sneered, venom gleaming on his teeth.

"Who are you?" Alice whimpered.

"That's not important. What's important is that I've been watching you, and I've decided that you would make a lovely meal."

"Meal? What?" The confusion was clear in her voice.

"You see, my dear, I have a gift as well. I have the ability to change vampires back to humans."

Alice's eyes widened. She struggled to get him off of her, but it was no use. He was much stronger. She wanted to kick herself for going off on her own to hunt. She never hunted alone. She always went with one of her siblings or with Jasper.

_ Edward, if you can hear me, I need help! Please be able to hear me!_

Before she could think anything else, she felt the vampire's teeth sink into her throat, causing another scream to escape her lips. He pulled away after several seconds, smiling maliciously down at her.

"And now, we wait. It will only take a few minutes. The pain won't last nearly as long as the first change."

"Pain?" she managed to whisper.

Almost instantly, she felt like she was on fire. The stranger rose to a standing position next to her, watching with sick pleasure as she writhed in pain. Alice felt like every fiber of her being had been dipped in acid. She screamed, begging for some form of escape from the pain.

"Please, make it stop!" she cried, her pleas only making the man laugh.

"Why would I do that? I would get nothing out of it," he chuckled, enjoying the sight before him.

After what seemed like an eternity, the fire she was in seemed to be going out. Embers and coals still remained, but the flames had died. She felt tears streaming down her face and noticed that her heart was beating rapidly.

"What did you do to me?" her voice was hoarse.

"Exactly what I said I would."

The man reached his hand out, brushing his finger along her throat. When he pulled it away, she could see that it was coated in bright red blood. As he slowly brought it closer to his lips, he closed his eyes. He took a long breath through his nostrils, drawing in the scent of her new blood. When his eyes opened again, they were no longer crimson, but pitch black.

Before he could lunge at Alice's throat, he was thrown backwards against the trunk of a tree. The blond man holding him against the tree snarled, tightening his grip on the other vampire's throat. Edward appeared just behind Jasper, a hand on Jasper's shoulder to let him know that he was there.

"It's not polite to interrupt a man before he can finish his meal," the stranger managed to choke out.

Another snarl erupted from deep within Jasper's chest before he quickly tore the man's head from his body. Edward quickly pulled out a lighter, throwing it on the body. In the next instant, Jasper was beside Alice. His black eyes burned with rage. His fingers carefully reached out to his wife's delicate neck.

"Alice, what happened?" he whispered.

"I'm… I'm human," she choked, coughing.

The force of her cough made more blood flow from the wound on her neck. In a panic, Jasper ripped his shirt off and gently pressed it against her throat. The pressure made Alice wince, causing more tears to trickle down her face.

"I'm so sorry, darlin'."

Alice forced a smile, opening her eyes to look at her husband.

"You have hazel eyes," Jasper chuckled softly, making Alice smile.

"I'm glad we know now, I've always wondered," she half-joked.

"We need to get her to Carlisle," Edward interjected.

Jasper nodded, scooping his wife easily into his arms, still applying pressure to her throat. They ran to their house, Edward leading the way. They seemed to fly through the woods, everything a blur to Alice now. She focused on Jasper as they ran, letting everything else disappear in the blur.


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived, Carlisle met them outside. He ran to Jasper and looked at his now-human daughter. He carefully removed the blood-soaked t-shirt from her neck. The bleeding had slowed, but not completely stopped.

"Bring her inside," he said quietly to his son.

Without a word, Jasper followed his father-figure into the big house and into the room that had once been used as Bella's delivery room. The hospital bed had not been removed, Carlisle never knew if and when he would need it again.

Jasper placed Alice gently on the bed, noticing that her now freckled face was almost as pale as his skin. She shivered, reminding Jasper just how cold he now felt to her.

"Do you want a blanket?" he asked her, getting a barely-visible nod in response.

He ran to their bedroom, pulling a light blanket from the back of a chair. When he returned, Carlisle was injecting numbing medicine around the bite mark on her neck. Alice winced every time the needle pierced her skin, but trying to stay as still as possible.

Jasper walked slowly to the table, covering his wife's small frame with the blanket. She looked up at him and gave a small smile, thanking him with her emotions. He brushed her hair off of her forehead before gently wiping a tear from her cheek. He sent waves of calm over her and saw her visibly relax.

"Alright, now we'll wait a couple minutes for the numbing medicine to take effect. Once it's working, I'll stitch you up to stop the bleeding," Carlisle's voice was soft and soothing, reassuring Alice that she would be fine.

Carlisle left the room to give Alice and Jasper some privacy while the medicine kicked in. Jasper pulled a chair over to sit in so that he was eye-level with Alice. She turned her head to look at him, noticing that the bite mark on her neck already didn't hurt as bad.

"I'm so sorry, darlin'," Jasper started, his voice low, "I should have gone with you."

"It's not your fault, Jazz. I didn't see what he was planning. He said he'd been watching me for a while and I never even saw him."

Jasper brushed his thumb across her cheek, causing her to shiver.

"Sorry," he whispered, "I'm not used to being cold."

Alice smiled at him, then turned her head when she heard Carlisle knock on the door.

"Come in," Jasper said, his voice quiet.

Carlisle came in, smiling softly at the pair. He gathered a tray of tools he needed and placed it on a table near Alice's head. He checked her neck to make sure the medicine was working, and when he was satisfied that it was, he began stitching.

Jasper watched silently as Carlisle worked, thinking about how calm he always was, even around blood. Thinking of Carlisle's self-control made Jasper curious.

"Carlisle, when I found Alice, her blood didn't affect me. Not in the slightest. Why is that?"

"Jasper, you knew that it was Alice and that no matter what, you couldn't harm her. You probably didn't even notice her blood, you were just focused on her."

Carlisle's response made Jasper nod, realizing that he was right. Jasper hadn't even thought about her blood or how it smelled. He knew that she had been hurt and that she was in danger. That was all that mattered.

Even now, when he knew that she was safe with him, her blood didn't affect him. He could smell it, but it really wasn't any different than how she smelled as a vampire. Her blood had a slightly sweeter scent, but other than that, she was the same Alice.

When Carlisle was done stitching, he put all of his tools away and cleaned the remaining blood from her throat. He placed a gauze bandage over the stitches to keep the area clean.

"How are you feeling, Alice?" he asked.

"Really tired," she admitted sheepishly.

"I'm not entirely surprised. Your body has gone through a lot in the last hour. You need to get some rest."

"Thanks, dad," she whispered, making Carlisle smile.

He bent down and kissed her forehead before leaving Jasper and Alice alone. She tried to sit up, prompting Jasper to help steady her. She sat on the edge of the hospital bed for a minute, trying to regain her balance and composure. When she was ready, Jasper helped her stand, keeping his arm wrapped firmly around her waist to keep her upright.

When she stood, she felt her head start swimming. She leaned against Jasper to steady herself.

"Hey, Jazz?"

"Yes, darlin'?"

"Will you carry me?" she whispered.

Jasper chuckled, gently picking her up and cradling her in his arms. He walked to their bedroom and set her on their bed. She started to lay down, then paused as she looked at her shirt that was now stained with her own blood. Frowning, she pulled the ruined shirt over her head and threw it in the trash can by her desk across the room.

"Can you get me some different clothes from the closet?"

Without answering, Jasper turned and walked into the closet they shared. He opened a drawer that held sweatpants and leggings. He pulled a pair of dark gray sweatpants from the drawer before pushing it shut. He went to the other side of the closet where his t-shirts were kept. He took a black t-shirt from the drawer, closed it, then walked back into the bedroom.

Alice smiled at him, seeing the sweatpants and shirt. She removed her jeans that now seemed very uncomfortable, throwing them next to the trashcan that now held her blood-soaked shirt. She reached behind her and unclasped her bra, tossing it into the growing pile across the room.

Alice held her arms up over her head so Jasper could slip his t-shirt onto her small, delicate body. Once the shirt was on, he helped her put her legs into the pants, holding her steady as she stood to pull them up.

"Thanks, Jazz. I feel better already," she told him, kissing the tip of his nose.

When she was dressed and comfortable, she laid down under the blankets, snuggling into the inviting warmth they offered her. Jasper laid down next to her on top of the blankets, wanting to make sure she stayed warm.

Keeping the blankets wrapped around her, she moved so that her head was resting on his chest. Jasper drew lazy circles on her back with his fingertips, listening as her breathing and heartbeat slowly evened out. In less than five minutes, his Alice was fast asleep for the first time in over 100 years.


	3. Chapter 3

She slept for several hours, at times lightly snoring, making Jasper chuckle to himself. When she finally began to stir, he could tell that she was in pain. After a couple minutes, Alice sat up and looked at Jasper, a grimace on her lips.

"You feelin' alright, darlin'?"

"It hurts," she whimpered.

"Hold on, I'll get Carlisle."

Jasper ran downstairs to the living room where his parents sat on the couch, Esme watching a home makeover show and Carlisle reading the newspaper.

"Carlisle, Alice just woke up, she says her neck hurts. Can you give her something for the pain?"

The father nodded, standing up from the couch. He quickly went to his office, then followed Jasper and Esme upstairs to where Alice sat waiting on the bed. Esme went and sat on the bed by her daughter, gently hugging her. She placed the palm of her hand against Alice's cheek, admiring her daughter's freckled face and hazel eyes.

"Hi, momma," Alice said softly, her shoulders visibly relaxing as she leaned into Esme's embrace.

"I'm so glad you're alright, dear. Emmett and Rosalie should be here any time. Carlisle had me call them after you fell asleep."

Alice nodded, letting her mother know that she appreciated it. Esme kept her arm around her daughter as Carlisle knelt down in front of Alice, holding a pill in his open palm.

"This will help with the pain, but it sometimes makes patients nauseous. You'll need to eat something so it doesn't upset your stomach," he told her, in doctor mode.

She gave him a puzzled look.

"Food?" as she spoke, her stomach gurgled, acknowledging that she was, in fact, hungry.

Esme laughed at Alice's surprised expression. She kissed Alice's cheek and stood from the bed.

"I'll call Bella. They can bring Ness over to discuss human food options for you."

"Thank you," Alice blushed.

"Do you think you can walk?" Carlisle asked, offering Alice his hand.

She nodded slowly, unsure of herself. She placed one of her hands in Carlisle's and put the other on Jasper's shoulder. Carlisle gently and patiently helped her stand from the bed. Once she was on her feet, Alice gripped both of her supports tighter, trying to get her bearings. After a moment, she slowly pulled her hands away, satisfied that she would remain upright.

Both men smiled at her, Jasper offering his arm to her for support, just to be safe. Alice put her arm through her husband's and they followed Carlisle downstairs to the living room. Bella, Edward, Renesmee, and Jacob were already sitting in the living area waiting for them.

Ness and Jacob were sitting on the floor, starting a game of chess. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting at one end of the couch, Rose on Emmett's lap, while Edward and Bella sat on the love seat. Alice and Jasper walked to the other end of the couch and sat, Jasper pulling Alice onto his lap.

"So the human needs fed, huh?" Jacob smirked, looking up at Alice from his sprawled position on the floor.

"Watch it, dog," Jasper warned.

Alice just rolled her eyes, ignoring Jacob's comment. She looked at her sister on the love seat.

"Bella, what did you like to eat? I don't have any idea of what's good."

Bella started to speak, but before she could answer, her daughter excitedly began giving her options.

"Aunt Alice, you would love grilled cheese! Or mac and cheese or…"

"Anything with cheese?" Alice laughed.

Ness nodded eagerly, laughing. Alice looked back at Bella, who nodded, agreeing with Renesmee.

"She's got a point. Cheese is pretty good," the three girls were all laughing.

"Well, surprise me, I guess" Alice shrugged, smiling.

"Okay, give me a few minutes," Bella said, before going into the kitchen with Edward following behind.

Alice and Jasper sat on the couch watching Renesmee and Jake play chess while Bella and Edward were in the kitchen. After about fifteen minutes, they came back into the living room with a bowl of macaroni and cheese. Bella handed the bowl to Alice. She took it and brought it close to her nose. Smelling it, she wrinkled her little nose, not sure what to think about the food.

"It's good, Aunt Alice, I promise," Renesmee told her, still focused on her chess match.

Hesitantly, Alice picked up a spoonful of mac and cheese, looked it over once more, then placed it in her mouth. She chewed it slowly, swallowed, then scooped up another spoonful. Jasper watched her with amusement as she ate the food. Her emotions were a mix delight, satisfaction, and confusion.

When she was finished with the food, she stood up and carried it to the kitchen, placing it in the sink. Bella appeared next to her and began washing the dirty dishes from cooking. She had a smile on her face as she looked at her sister.

"So what did you think?"

"I think Ness was right," she giggled, "cheese is pretty good."

They both laughed, Alice drying the dishes and putting them away for Bella.

"Maybe later, I'll have you make me a grilled cheese."

They finished washing and putting away the dishes and went back into the living room. Renesmee and Jacob were just finishing their game of chess and Emmett was turning on his video games. He tossed a controller to Jacob.

Alice walked to the couch were Jasper was sitting and placed herself on his lap. He immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and pressed his lips to the side of her head. Carlisle stood from his chair and went to the kitchen. When he came back, he was carrying a glass of water. He brought it over and handed it to Alice, along with the pain medicine.

She took both, looking at him curiously. Carlisle chuckled at his daughter.

"Put the pill in your mouth, then take a drink of water. It makes it easier to swallow."

Alice did as she was told, making a face when the powdery pill began to dissolve on her tongue. She swallowed the pill, then took several gulps of water trying to wash the awful taste away. When the glass was empty, she gave it back to Carlisle's waiting hand. He smiled at her and took the empty glass back to the kitchen.

"Thank you, daddy," she said.

"You're welcome, dear," Carlisle smiled at her, taking his seat in the chair again.

"Jasper, you want to play?" Emmett asked as he blew the head off a zombie.

"No, thanks," he murmured, his eyes on Alice.

He gently rubbed her arm, smirking when she yawned. She laid her head down against Jasper's shoulder, closing her eyes.

"Still tired?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine. What time is it?"

"7, why?"

She sat up quickly, looking at him with wide eyes.

"In the evening? How long did I sleep?"

"You went hunting at 6 this morning, I think you finally fell asleep around 8."

"I slept for eleven hours?" Jasper nodded.

Alice laid her head back down on his shoulder.

_How am I still tired? _

"To be fair, Alice, that's the first sleep you've had in at least 100 years," Edward laughed, hearing his sister's thoughts.

She rolled her eyes at her brother. When Emmett yelled, she jumped in surprise. Alice looked at the screen to see what was going on. She saw Emmett's player had been surrounded by zombies, making her laugh.

"Not funny, Alice," Emmett mumbled, "we were doing good."

"Clearly," she giggled.

Emmett rolled his eyes and jokingly threw the controller at his sister, forgetting that she was human. Alice flinched as Jasper reached out and caught the controller, a growl rumbling in his chest. Emmett looked sheepishly at them.

"Sorry, Alice."

"It's alright," she said, knowing Emmett didn't mean anything by it.

Jasper threw the controller back, Emmett catching it easily and restarting their game.

"Alice, dear, you look exhausted," Esme told her, standing up and walking to where they sat on the couch.

Esme ran her thumbs over the dark circles under Alice's eyes.

"I guess I am still a little tired," Alice shrugged.

"Do you want me to take you upstairs?" Jasper whispered, even though everyone else could hear him anyway.

Alice looked up at her husband's face and nodded. Esme placed a kiss on top of Alice's head.

"Get some rest, sweetheart," she said in her loving, motherly voice.

Alice smiled at her, then wrapped her arms around Jasper's neck. He stood up from the couch, one arm under her legs, the other around her waist. He walked up the stairs at human speed, not wanting to move too fast for Alice.


	4. Chapter 4

He carried her into their bedroom and pushed the door shut behind them. He walked to the bed and gently laid his wife down under the covers. Alice reached for his hand and gave a slight tug, signaling her husband to lay down next to her.

Jasper laid down on his side, facing Alice. He looked into her hazel eyes and felt subtle waves of lust rolling off of her. He moved his hand and tenderly brushed her hair away from her face, then leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. When he started to pull away, Alice moved her hand to the back of his neck, entangling her fingers in his blond curls.

Their lips began molding together as Jasper felt the lust in his wife growing. Not breaking their kiss, Jasper rolled them so that he was hovering over Alice's small frame. Careful not to put his weight on her, he dipped his hips just enough so that Alice could feel the hardness beneath his jeans pressing against her soft skin.

She let out a soft moan, not wanting the moment to end, but knowing Jasper probably wouldn't let them get too much farther.

To her surprise, Jasper quickly and skillfully removed his shirt, pausing the kiss just long enough to pull the fabric over his head. When their lips reconnected, Alice's hands moved to Jasper's solid back, feeling every muscle move as they kissed.

Holding his weight on one arm, he brought his other hand to the hem of the shirt she was wearing, brushing his fingertips along her sensitive skin as he lifted the clothing. He carefully pulled the shirt over her head, careful not to touch the bandage on the left side of her neck. Jasper tossed the shirt to the floor and Alice saw his eyes darken when he looked down at her bare chest.

He began placing kisses across the top of her breasts, sucking lightly on each one, smiling devilishly when two light purple bruises started to form. Jasper raised his eyes to look at his wife and saw that she was blushing.

"I might be enjoying this a little too much, darlin'," he admitted, brushing the tip of his nose from the base of her throat, following her jugular, and stopping at her earlobe, tugging on it with his lips.

His actions sent a shiver down Alice's spine. She moved her hands to his belt, fumbling to unbuckle it as her heart started beating faster. After she finished that task, she moved to the button and zipper of his jeans. Her hands made much quicker work of them.

Alice eagerly pushed the jeans down past Jasper's hips and onto his thighs. She began caressing his velvet-soft erection as he trailed kisses along the right side of her neck. Her hand wrapped firmly around his hardness, knowing she couldn't possibly hurt him. As she starting working her hand up and down, Jasper tremble slightly.

"Darlin', your hand feels so warm," he moaned against her neck.

"Does it feel bad?" she asked, feeling a little self-conscious.

"Not at all, it's just different," his voice was gravelly with arousal.

Jasper pulled back to look at Alice. The look on his face showed just how aroused he was, but she knew he was trying to hold back.

"Alice, I don't want to hurt you," he started.

Before he could finish, she pulled his lips back to hers and began stroking him more firmly. He sighed against her mouth, letting himself give in to the feelings they were both experiencing. Jasper pulled away from her grasp after a moment to remove the sweatpants and panties that were creating an annoying barrier.

He tossed them on the floor, alongside their shirts, before returning to the task at hand. Jasper admired his wife on display in front of him. He noticed all the little things that had changed. Her skin was slightly darker, but not by much. Her cheeks were dotted with freckles over a background of light blush showing through her delicate skin.

Keeping his eyes locked on hers, Jasper slowly knelt between Alice's legs. She spread them willingly for him, her pulse speeding up. She watched as he began lapping at her folds, his black eyes never leaving hers. After a few minutes, she let her head drop against the bed as her legs shook on either side of Jasper's head.

When he thought she had nearly had enough, Jasper licked his lips and slowly crawled over Alice, kissing her passionately. He pulled away for a moment, looking into her eyes.

"Are you sure, Alice?"

She nodded, bringing his face back down to kiss her once more. As their kiss deepened, Alice reached between them and positioned Jasper's erection at her entrance. He slowly moved his hips, careful not to hurt her. Once he was completely enveloped within her, Jasper looked into her eyes, seeing and feeling pure lust.

He began moving his hips back and forth, paying attention to the emotions Alice was feelings. Both of her delicate hands were tangled in his hair, pulling his mouth impossibly closer to hers. Jasper brushed the tip of his tongue along Alice's bottom lip, silently asking for entry. She complied, parting her soft lips and meeting Jasper's tongue with her own.

When they were both close to their release, Jasper increased the speed of his thrusts. Alice's moans of pleasure were muted with Jasper's mouth, kissing her deeply as she came apart beneath him. When he felt her wetness spill around his erection, he pulled out of his wife and spilled his release on her tight stomach.

Alice looked at him, confused in her euphoric state. He leaned over her once more, placing a gentle kiss on her slightly parted lips.

"What'd you do that for?" she mumbled, her heartbeat finally starting to even out.

"Do you want to go through what Bella did?" he asked her seriously.

Her eyes widened in understanding before she shook her head.

"No, I don't think I could handle that. Besides, one little half-breed around here is enough."

Jasper smirked at her response before standing from the bed and grabbing his t-shirt that had been discarded on the floor. He came back to where Alice lay, naked and glowing, to wipe his release from her stomach, using the shirt in his hand. Alice giggled as she watched her husband clean up his mess, feeling her cheeks blushing as she stared at his naked body.

When he was finished with the shirt, he wadded it up and threw it in the trash that was beginning to fill up with unwanted clothes. He removed his jeans that had fallen around his ankles. Jasper got back into the bed, Alice immediately curling up against him. Her warm body being cooled by his.

Jasper wrapped his arms around her, flooding her with waves of calming. In less than a minute, he heard her breathing and heartbeat even and knew she was asleep again. Carefully so as not to wake her, he reached down and pulled the blanket up around them. Jasper placed a gentle kiss on her forehead as she started to lightly snore, making a smile form on his lips.


	5. Chapter 5

The next day, Alice and Jasper went downstairs to find Rosalie and Emmett sitting on the couch watching the news. Emmett turned to look at the couple coming down the stairs and smirked. Before he could make a comment, Alice shot him a warning look.

"I didn't think it was possible, pixie, but you actually got less threatening," he boomed with laughter.

Alice rolled her eyes as they reached the couch.

"So, Jazz, how was it?" he asked, looking at Jasper and wiggling his eyebrows.

Jasper looked at Emmett and smirked, not saying anything. Emmett laughed again, louder this time, and stuck his fist out for Jasper to hit with his own. Both of the girls rolled their eyes at this.

"Where's everyone at?" Alice questioned, looking around the living room.

"Carlisle's at work, Bella and Edward are at their house doing God knows what, and I think Esme is out working in her garden," Rosalie answered.

Alice nodded in understanding. Her and Jasper sat on the loveseat near the couch. Alice sat sideways, leaning her back against Jasper, his arm draped over her stomach.

"So, Alice, when's Jazzyboy here gonna bite you and make you normal again?" Emmett chuckled, looking at the pair.

Jasper felt Alice's body tense slightly, sending her a wave of comfort and calm.

"I uh… I hadn't really thought about it," she started, looking up at Jasper, "I kind of thought I'd stay human a little while longer, you know? Experience some of the things I never got to. Or some of the things I don't remember, anyway."

"You're going to stay human?" Emmett boomed, trying to contain his laughter.

"Not forever," Alice said, "maybe a couple more days."

"Oh man, this is gonna be like having another Bella around," Emmett said excitedly.

"It will not! I'm perfectly capable of handling my human self," Alice huffed, offended.

Emmett just laughed, switching the TV so that he could play his video game. Alice crossed her arms over her chest, huffing again. Jasper rubbed her arm soothingly, chuckling as she glared daggers at their brother.

"Alice, would you like to go shopping?" Jasper asked, trying to take her mind off the annoyance she was feeling.

When she heard the word _shopping_, her ears perked up. Alice uncrossed her arms and turned to look at her husband, who was trying not to laugh.

"Go get dressed," he urged, laughing as she jumped off his lap and ran up the stairs, tripping a couple times.

Emmett's laughter boomed through the house.

"Shut up, Emmett!" Alice yelled from upstairs.

"Sorry, Bella!" he shouted back.

After several minutes, Alice came back downstairs dressed in skinny jeans, a light pink blouse, and matching sandals.

"I'm ready," she stated.

Jasper stood from the loveseat and walked over to the stairs where she stood. He held his arm out for her to take. They walked to the garage, Alice sticking her tongue out at Emmett and turning the TV off as they went.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled.

He heard Alice laugh as they walked into the garage. Jasper cocked an eyebrow at her as she walked to the driver's door.

"What?" she questioned, innocently.

"Darlin', you'd better let me drive," he smirked, laughing when her lips turned into a pout.

"Fine," Alice rolled her eyes, making her way to the other side of the car.

Jasper opened the door for her, waiting patiently as she slid down into her seat. When she was in the car, he closed the door and rounded the front of the car to the driver's door. He closed the door and started the car in what seemed to be one motion. Alice stared at him, her eyes wide in wonder.

"What?" Jasper asked her, a smirk playing at the corner of his mouth.

"I didn't realize how strange it looks to humans to see us move that fast," she giggled.

He laughed, backing out of the garage and taking off down the winding driveway. Before Jasper pulled the yellow Porsche onto the highway, he looked at his wife.

"Put your seatbelt on, darlin'."

"Oh, come on, Jazz," she whined, shooting him an annoyed look.

The look he responded with made her huff in exasperation, before complying.

"Fine," she rolled her eyes as the seat belt clicked into place.

Jasper smiled, reaching for Alice's hand as he turned onto the empty highway. They sat in silence most of the drive, Alice listening to the radio and occasionally singing along. Jasper enjoyed feeling the happiness and excitement radiating from his wife.


	6. Chapter 6

Alice was experiencing so many things as a human that she had never known before. They drove into the city as Alice practically bounced up and down with excitement.

"Babe! Can we go to Starbucks?" she asked, seeing the sign up ahead.

"Starbucks?" he questioned, looking sideways at her.

"Yeah! All the human girls are crazy about it. I've always wondered what's so good, but now I can try it for myself," she explained.

"Alright," he chuckled, turning into the parking lot, easily pulling the small car into one of the tight parking spaces.

Alice didn't wait for Jasper to open her door for her. She was out of the car and on the sidewalk waiting before he could turn the car off. He laughed, closing the door and pressing the lock button on the key fob. Alice reached her hand out to him as he stepped up onto the sidewalk. Jasper took it and led her into the coffee shop.

Several minutes later, the pair walked out of the store, Alice finally deciding on something very chocolatey with lots of whipped cream. She took a big drink, then cringed in pain.

"What's wrong, darlin'?" he asked.

"It hurts," she whined.

"I believe the humans call that a 'brain freeze'," Jasper told her, trying not to smile, "maybe take smaller sips."

After a minute or two, she felt better. She took her husband's advice, taking small, less frequent drinks as they drove down the street, making their way toward the mall. After five minutes of driving, Jasper turned the Porsche into the entrance of the mall parking lot. He could feel the excitement exuding from his wife, making him laugh.

He found a parking space close to the entrance, whipping in with ease. He turned the car off and walked around to open the door for Alice. She took his cold hand as she got out of the low car. They walked to the front entrance, Alice's fingers intertwined with Jasper's.

They walked through the mall for several hours, Alice leading Jasper in and out of her favorite stores, loading his arms with shopping bags. When they were walking out of a shoe store, Jasper looked over at Alice as she covered her mouth with her hand, trying to stifle a yawn.

"You tired, darlin'?"

"Maybe a little," she shrugged, "I didn't realize shopping was so much work."

"Let's head home, we can always come back another time," Jasper suggested.

Alice nodded, walking toward the exit beside her mate. When they got to the car, Jasper carefully loaded their purchases. He looked up to see Alice standing expectantly by the driver's door, smiling. He cocked an eyebrow, questioning her.

"Please, Jazz," She begged, giving him her best puppydog eyes.

Jasper sighed, she knew he couldn't say no to her. He rolled his eyes before tossing the key to her. Alice snagged the key out of the air with a squeal of excitement. Jasper chuckled as he walked to the door to open it for her. She sat down in the driver's seat and adjusted her seat and mirrors.

"Put your seatbelt on," he told her, closing the door and walking to the other side of the car.

She rolled her eyes, pulling the seatbelt and buckling it as he climbed into the seat next to her.

"Happy?" she asked, making sure Jasper knew that she was annoyed by the uncomfortable belt.

He nodded, leaning over and placing a kiss on her lips. Before he could pull away, she wrapped her hand in the hair on the back of his head, holding his lips to hers. Alice ran her tongue along his bottom lip, only pulling away when she heard a low moan in her husband's throat. She looked into his eyes, noticing that his irises were darker with lust. She giggled and placed a quick peck on his cheek before backing out of the parking space and exiting the parking lot.

They drove down the road, leaving the city. Jasper was careful not to distract Alice while she was driving. He noticed that she was driving faster than she should've been. The road curved through the forest, trees lining both sides.

"Darlin', slow down a little bit," he warned.

"Jazz, I know how to drive. I'm fine," she told him, her eyes not leaving the road.

"Alice, your reactions are slower now. This isn't safe."

"Jasper, I'm fine, calm down," she told him sternly, turning her head to look at him.

When they looked back at the road, they were coming around a curve and saw an eighteen-wheeler in their lane. Alice hit the brakes, losing control of the car as it went rolling down the steep embankment next to the road.


	7. Chapter 7

The speed of the rolling car sent Jasper through the windshield as it flipped over itself again and again. It came to rest on the passenger side, the roof of the car leaning against the trunk of a tree, nearly 100 yards below the road they had just been driving on. Jasper ran at his full speed to the badly crushed car, not caring if anyone saw him.

"Alice!" his voice was full of panic.

He jumped up to the driver's side door and looked through the shattered window. Inside, his delicate mate was still strapped into her seatbelt, blood everywhere. His breath caught in his throat as he pulled his phone out of his pocket, calling Carlisle.

"Carlisle, Alice is hurt. She needs help now. We're ten miles from home."

Jasper hung up and put his phone back in his pocket as he carefully climbed down into the car. He could hear her heart beating faintly and knew that she was losing too much blood. Small pieces of glass stuck in the cuts across her face. Jasper was so focused on listening to his injured wife's gradually fading heartbeat that he didn't hear the two sets of feet running toward them.

"Jasper?" he heard his father's calm voice but could feel the worry radiating off of him as he saw the damaged car.

"In here," Jasper mumbled, his eyes still examining Alice's injuries.

Carlisle jumped up to look at his children, his worried eyes meeting Jasper's.

"Help her, Carlisle," Jasper pleaded in a whisper.

"I will, son. We need to get her out of here first."

Jasper looked at the shattered windshield and knew that it would probably be the easiest way to get Alice out of the crushed car. He quickly undid the buckle of her seatbelt and gently took her in his arms. He shielded her from the shards of glass still surrounding the opening as he climbed through it and placed her on the ground in front of Carlisle.

Carlisle inspected his daughter's body, assessing her injuries. He looked at the cut on her side that still had a large shard of glass stuck in it. He raised his eyes to look at Jasper, knelt down beside Alice's limp body. Edward stood behind Jasper with his hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"None of her bones are broken that I can find, but she has already lost too much blood, and she's still bleeding. We need to get her to the hospital so I can better assess her injuries."

The three men turned to look up the steep embankment as they heard sirens and people talking. Jasper carefully lifted Alice into his arms and began carrying her up the slope at a slightly faster than human run. He ran as smooth as possible, careful not to bump the glass that was currently keeping Alice from bleeding out.

Jasper was met at the road by paramedics, instructing him to place her on the stretcher. He reluctantly did so, feeling his father's hand on his shoulder. Once Alice was on the stretcher, the paramedics began strapping her to it and loaded her into the ambulance. Jasper started to follow.

"You can't be in here, sir. You can follow us to the hospital," one of the paramedics told him.

Before he could argue, he felt Carlisle pulling his arm, leading him to the Mercedes. A low growl rumbled in his chest as he watched the ambulance drive away. He quickly turned and opened the passenger side door, climbing in. Carlisle and Edward both got in the car as well and they sped off after the ambulance.


	8. Chapter 8

They arrived at the hospital in under ten minutes, Jasper jumping out of the car while it was still moving. He rushed through the emergency room doors, immediately getting assaulted by the overwhelming smell of blood. He felt Edward gripped his shoulder, hearing his thoughts.

"They're getting ready to do a blood transfusion," he told him, quietly enough that any humans near them wouldn't hear.

Jasper looked at his brother. Edward saw that Jasper's eyes were pitch black.

"Her blood isn't going to smell like her anymore, Jasper. Not for a while, anyway."

"Where's Carlisle?" Jasper asked, his voice strained with pain and thirst.

"He's back there with her, he's taking care of her," he promised.

"I need to be with her," Jasper turned his black eyes toward the smell of the blood.

"Brother, if you go in there now, you'll kill her. Come outside, let's get some fresh air. Carlisle will let us know when she's alright."

Jasper struggled for a moment against his brother's grip on his arm, not wanting to leave the smell. The same blood from before now smelled sweeter, more like Alice. He knew what was happening, but that didn't make the thirst go away.

Edward pulled him back outside, away from the scent. Once they were outside, Jasper sank to the ground, putting his head between his knees and letting out a shaky breath. Edward sat down next to him.

"Edward, I can't do this. Before, she just smelled like Alice, it didn't affect me. But now… she smells human."

"She's still Alice," his brother told him, "in a few days, she'll smell like her old self when her body replenishes her own blood."

Jasper nodded, understanding what Edward was telling him. He could handle himself until she smelled like his Alice again. He wouldn't hurt her. He couldn't.


	9. Chapter 9

The brothers sat outside the emergency room for what seemed like hours. Jasper sat with his head against the brick building, his eyes shut. If Edward didn't know better, he would've thought he was asleep.

"Carlisle's coming. He needs to talk to us."

Jasper stood up and met Carlisle at the door. Carlisle walked outside, looking at his sons.

"Jasper, I'm sure Edward told you that we had to do a transfusion," he started.

Jasper nodded.

"The paramedics informed me when we arrived that Alice's heart stopped on their way here."

Jasper felt his stomach sink, venom pooling in his eyes.

"They were able to get her back, but we lost her again as we were getting the transfusion started. She lost so much blood," Carlisle looked into Jasper's eyes, "I was able to revive her again and we finished the transfusion, but she is still unconscious. I stitched her major lacerations and she had no internal damage. Now we just have to wait."

"Can I see her?" Jasper whispered.

Carlisle nodded, surprised when his son embraced him. Carlisle wrapped his arms around his son, squeezing him tighter when he heard and felt a shaky sob leave him. After a moment, Jasper pulled away, turning toward the emergency room entrance. Carlisle and Edward followed him.

Jasper walked into the room, his heart breaking as he saw his mate hooked up to several machines, bandaged, and unconscious. He pulled a chair up next to her bed and took her small hand in his. Her skin was warm and he knew that she smelled human, but he did his best not to breathe.

He sat beside her for hours, gently caressing her hand with his thumb. He looked at all the cuts and scrapes on her exposed skin.

"Darlin', please don't leave me," he whispered, "I can't do this without you."

He brought her hand to his lips, placing a light kiss to her knuckles. Jasper held her hand against his cheek, willing the venom tears in his eyes to fall, when he felt a weak squeeze around his fingers. His eyes snapped to Alice's face. Her eyes were still closed, but he felt another squeeze of his fingers, this one slightly stronger.

"Carlisle," he called, knowing his father was just outside the room.

He heard the man's light footsteps approach the bed where Alice lay.

"What is it, son?"

"She squeezed my hand," he said quietly.

Carlisle smiled, the relief clear in Jasper's voice.

"Alice, darlin', can you hear me?" Jasper said, barely louder than a whisper.

Another squeeze. Jasper looked at Carlisle, a hopeful smile on his lips.

"Sweetheart, if you can hear us, give Jasper's hand another squeeze," Carlisle prompted.

Two seconds passed, then Jasper felt a squeeze, stronger this time.

"Where's Edward?" Jasper asked, wanting to know what his wife was thinking.

"He's at home, would you like me to call him?"

"No, that's alright, I'll be patient," Jasper sighed.

At his response, Carlisle chuckled. He turned to leave, putting his hand on Jasper's shoulder.

"Let me know if anything changes," he smiled at his son, before walking back into the hallway.

Jasper's eyes returned to his wife's face. He reached his hand up and gently stroked her cheek with his thumb, careful not to brush any of the cuts or scrapes. He rested his palm lightly on her throat, laying his other arm on the bed in front of him, his face in the crook of his elbow.

"I love you so much, darlin'," he whispered, "I'm sorry I couldn't keep you safe."

"Don't start that, Jasper Hale," her voice was weak, but he could hear her clearly.

He snapped his head up, looking at her face. Her hazel eyes were half open, looking at him with disapproval as he blamed himself.

"Alice," he breathed, standing from the chair and placing a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"This isn't your fault," she told him, tears starting to fill her eyes, "you told me to be careful and I didn't listen."

"No, no, no. Accidents happen all the time, blaming ourselves won't change anything," he whispered, gently kiss the top of her head.

Carlisle came into the room, hearing Alice and Jasper's voices.

"Hi, daddy," she whispered, tears starting to spill from her eyes.

Jasper wiped the tears away with his thumb before they could make their way down her cheeks.

"Alice, you gave us all a scare. How are you feeling?"

"I'm tired," she confessed, "and sore."

"I would expect so," he said, "the fatigue is from the pain medication."

"That makes sense."

"Do you remember any of what happened?" Carlisle asked.

"I remember seeing the truck in front of us, but I don't remember anything after that."

She looked from her father to her husband. Jasper knew that Carlisle was trying to decide if they should tell her what happened.

"Darlin'," Jasper started, taking a breath through his mouth, "you rolled the car. It rolled several times, and the seatbelt saved you. You lost a lot of blood…"

Alice knew there was more.

"What else, Jazz?" she prompted.

"Your heart stopped twice. They got you back, but they did a blood transfusion," he told her, looking at Carlisle.

Alice's mouth hung open a little bit. She looked at Jasper, seeing his black eyes for the first time.

"Oh, Jazz, I'm so sorry," her voice shook.

He gave her a sad smile, knowing that she understood. He lifted her delicate hand to his lips, placing a kiss to her knuckles, careful not to breathe in the scent of the new blood.

"It'll be alright, love," he whispered.

Alice didn't say anything. She didn't know how to respond. Her husband had been so strong for her, and now she smelled like any other human, blood tempting him more than ever. She tried to keep the tears from rolling down her cheeks.

"Jazz, go home," she whispered.

Jasper's brow furrowed.

"What?"

"Go home. I'll be alright. Carlisle's here, and I'm just hurting you right now. Please, just go."

He stood up, turning and walking out of the room without another word. Alice watched him go, waiting until she could no longer hear his footsteps to let the tears fall.


End file.
